


Frustration in B Major

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blind Character, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Minor Mai/Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: After you save the world there are still plenty of minor annoances to be found in the world. But there are also plenty of people around to help you deal with them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Frustration in B Major

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowEtienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEtienne/gifts).



The sound of a giant boulder crashing down accompanied by a loud "Arrgh!" attracted Ty Lee's attention as she walked through the Fire Nation's Palaces. She followed the sound, dodging the officials streaming the other way until she reached the garden that Zuko had set aside for bending practice by visiting dignitaries, and that Toph had promptly claimed as a campsite.

"Whoa, that's a lotta rocks," Ty Lee said, surveying the broken rubble that was usually a smooth courtyard. 

Standing in the center of the courtyard stood a very angry Toph Beifong breath coming in giant huffs as she attempted to calm down. "I'm not really looking for company."

"Well no, you're looking to destroy every bit of the courtyard that isn't touching the walls or the water pool by the looks of it," Ty Lee said surveying the damage. "This is really impressive control, but what brought this on? Usually you're annoyed, but this seems to have passed that."

Toph was silent for a moment and then shifted her feet as if surveying the damage herself. Then with a few moves she sent the rubble back where it came from recreating the smooth surface that had been there this morning. "I can't read."

"Ooh, yeah. And Sokka hasn't stopped quoting from that new book since before I got here."

"It came out two weeks ago, and he started quoting within a day. I think everyone else read it by day three just to know what was going on."

"But you can't." 

"Usually Sparky reads things that are popular enough that I'd be missing out by not reading them. He says dramatic readings are calming," Toph said. Ty Lee snorted at the thought. "But he always gets squirrely when it comes to Dante Basco, And he and Aang have been locked up in meetings with the Earth King's representatives all week anyway." 

Ty Lee thought for a moment and then perked up and grabbed Toph's hand. "I know who can help!"

She dragged Toph through the maze of the Fire Nation Palace until they reached Royal Apartments and then barged past the guards with a wave and a quick "Hi, official business we've been summoned."

Luckily there was only one person in the room at the moment and Mai looked up from what she was doing and laconically asked "You have? I don't remember asking for you Ty Lee."

Ty Lee waved off her concerns with the hand not clutching Toph. "Well. Toph would have been once somebody got up the courage to inform you that she was destroying the bender's arena, so really I'm just anticipating the summons a bit. And I'm here because I know you'll be able to solve her problems." 

"And what are those?"

"Toph can't read and Boomerang boy won't explain any of his jokes."

"Neither of which she's going to be able to fix," Toph said, finally pulling her arm from Ty Lee's grip. "And with Zuko stuck in meetings the Firelady has been twice as busy as she usually is, so why are we bothering her?"

"Hmm. You were probably never taught to weave either, were you?" Mai said.

" _Pftt_ ," Toph scoffed. "Like I wanted to learn a dainty thing like that."

"It is very boring. Which is why there's almost always someone reading to the court ladies as they work. Come with me," she said as she stood up. "I'll see if we can find someone who's listening to _The Spirit of the Refugee_. And if not maybe I'll teach you cord weaving. I'm pretty sure I could do that asleep, I've definitely done it with my eyes closed. And if Ty Lee's going to stay for a while longer she'll be just as annoyed with Sokka soon." 

"Hey I can read!" said Ty Lee from the back bend she had started while Mai was talking. 

"But you have never read a book you weren't required to and it'll be funny to see if you can remember any of the cord weaving Madam Min taught us when we were children," Mai said as she led the way out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Unsubtle reference to aloneintherain's [letter to the editor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014126) is unsubtle.


End file.
